harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank
|title=Professor |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Grey |eyes= |skin=White |hidef=hide |family= |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=Substitute professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts (pre 1994-?) |house= |loyalty=Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry }} Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank was a British witch who worked as a substitute Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was first met by Harry Potter's batch in 1994, taking over lessons when Professor Rubeus Hagrid was unable to teach. She taught the class again in part of the next school year when Hagrid was away on a mission for Albus Dumbledore. Biography Early life Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank was born in or before 1930. She presumably sat for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in her youth, in order to have her current job, and likely achieved a high grade in Care of Magical Creatures. Hogwarts substitute teacher 1994-1995 Professor Grubbly-Plank took over Rubeus Hagrid's lessons during January 1995, because Hagrid was indisposed after the defamatory article about him written by Rita Skeeter, about his status as a Half-giant. In the first lesson of the year, she taught the students about Unicorns. When Hagrid resumed teaching in early February, Grubbly-Plank was no longer required and she left the school. All the students present in her Care of Magical Creature lessons found her to be a good teacher. 1995-1996 As Hagrid was absent in the beginning of the next school year, Grubbly-Plank was temporarily put in charge of Care of Magical Creatures again. She led the first years across the Lake on the enchanted boats, which was usually Hagrid's responsibility. , Dolores Umbridge]] When Hedwig was hurt when returning from London on 7 October 1995, Harry asked Grubbly-Plank to heal her, which she did without much difficulty. However she was brusque in her replies to inquiries regarding Hagrid's whereabouts when Harry asked her about him, not wanting to inform Harry of his true highly classified and dangerous mission. Grubbly-Plank passed Dolores Umbridge's (then-High Inquisitor of Hogwarts) inspection without incident while she taught her students about Bowtruckles and gave out a homework assignments, to sketch and label a drawing of one. After Hagrid's return on 7 November, Grubbly-Plank was relieved of her duties again. When Hagrid planned to leave Hogwarts at the end of this school year, he implied that Grubbly-Plank would take on the class full-time. When he ran away from Umbridge and the Aurors, it is unknown whether she returned to teach Care of Magical Creatures for the remainder of that school year, though following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore did order Cornelius Fudge to have his Aurors call off the search for Hagrid so that he could return to work, indicating that he resumed the position following that event. Physical appearance Professor Grubbly-Plank was described as an elderly witch with short grey hair and a very prominent pointed chin. Personality and traits Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank was a very competent teacher, passing even Dolores Umbridge's inspection without incident (though Umbridge was disappointed by her expressing approval of Dumbledore). She always seemed level-headed, cheerful and efficient, and claimed to be very happy with the way Dumbledore governed Hogwarts. She also appeared to be kind-hearted and caring towards her students, as she helped nurse Harry Potter's pet owl Hedwig back to health after she was injured, showing her respect for animal life forms. Many of her students (Gryffindors included) felt that Professor Grubbly-Plank was a somewhat better teacher than Hagrid. Harry, Ron, and Hermione never admitted this though however, simply because of their very close friendship with Hagrid. Professor Grubbly-Plank also seems to be very respectful towards Hagrid as she never criticised his teaching skills and even complimented his training of the school Thestrals. She further showed her respect for Hagrid when she brusquely refused to inform Harry Potter of his whereabouts, thoughtfully regarding his highly important and classified mission with the Giants. She was also known to smoke a pipe in her free time. Magical abilities and skills *'Care of Magical Creatures': Professor Grubbly-Plank was very knowledgeable and skilful in the field of Magizoology. Her knowledge and expertise in her field meant she was appointed replacement Professor at Hogwarts at least twice and passed Dolores Umbridge's Ministry of Magic inspection. She was also considered a highly competent teacher by both Umbridge and students, many of whom considered her a superior teacher to Hagrid. *'Healing magic': She was skilled in healing magic to a reasonable degree, as she was able to heal Harry Potter's pet owl Hedwig when she was injured, presumably using magical means. *'Charms': She was capable of conjuring a non-corporeal Patronus, a highly advanced piece of magic and a mark of superior magical ability given the immense difficulty of casting the charm, implying she was in fact a witch of prodigious magical talent and skill. Behind the scenes *Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank is portrayed by British actress Apple Brook in . *In the final cut of the film, she only appears in the background of one scene and has no dialogue parts. It is unknown if more scenes with her were filmed. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Wilhelmina Raue-Pritsche fr:Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche pl:Wilhelmina Grubbly–Plank pt-br:Guilhermina Grubbly-Plank ru:Вильгельмина Граббли-Дёрг Grubbly-Plank, Wilhelmina Category:Care of Magical Creatures professors Grubbly-Plank, Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, Wilhelmina